Devil's cry
by zebzy1
Summary: Cole is a man with a mysterious past. He comes to Mystic Falls to finally end the war he has been stuck in for a very long time. But, things changes drastically when he meets Bonnie. They are connected. She is his mate. You see Cole isn't human. He's a demon. He knows he has to stay away from Bonnie. But... he can't.


**Hello! Anyway there is only one reason I am writing this fan fiction. I just feel like the writers care so little of Bonnie that it is just really unfair. I have never seen a character in a T.V show that has been so neglected and I really do believe that Bonnie deserves someone amazing. So, that's why I'm writing this! It starts in the beginning of season 4 and I have no idea if it will follow the story line or not... Let's just see. **

* * *

It had been so long. So long since he just stopped for a second to look back to his past. It wasn't that he didn't want to look back to his past, relive the rare good moments that happened... it was that he couldn't. If he looked back to his past, he would fall too deep, remember things that should be forgotten... he would start to feel regret. And, that was something he couldn't ever allow to happen.

_Mystic falls..._

The statement runs through his head the moment he spots the sign from his car window . He sighs deeply as he examines his surrounding's of plain looking houses. It wasn't his fault he was feeling like this. Mystic falls seems... so boring.

A thousand curses in different languages he had learnt over his time runs through his mind. Why did his brother come here of all places? Why did this have to be the place where they would settle things once and for all?

He decides to go against finding a room to stay right not. He didn't want to settle down just now. He just wants to find some bar and get drunk out of his mind. The last battle was harsh and deadly. He didn't remember much of it except for blood. And, there was loads of it. Although one thing was very clear. It wasn't a game anymore.

He quirks his car to a sudden stop which causes the driver in the car behind him to honk his horn loudly. He ignores the honk even though most part of his body wants to get out and teach the driver behind him a lesson he would never forgot.

_'Of course, he won't forget the lesson. He'll be dead if you get of the car,' _a voice spoke in the man's mind. It was right.

The man easily parks the car on the corner of the curb letting the driver behind him go past. Yet, when the driver passes by he rolls the car window down revealing a bald, ageing old man.

"Get out of the road if you can't drive properly you bastard!" the old man shouts and honks his horn repeatedly before driving off at a speed of lighting.

He grits his teeth together fighting the urge to track the man down and... No he wouldn't do it. It would just waste time. And, time is what he really needed now.

Instead he takes a deep breath and looks at his reflection in the car's review mirror. Dark black eyes stare back at himself, blank and motionless. Living as long as he had, he was a master at the poker face. He had pale skin, not the sick looking type, but one that makes him look quite healthy. This is followed by a strong jaw and pink, not-too-thin lips. On top of his head was a mess of black hair just like a crows feathers, more longish at the top, but short at the back.

He knew very well he was ruggedly handsome but he didn't let it go to his mind unlike his brother. He knew very well that he could be seen as perfect by any girl who laid eyes on him, as he is stacked in all the right places. He wore his clothes they didn't wear him. Yet, he didn't care. His brother cared for all that type of stuff.

He lets out another deep sight before speaking in a soft whisper running through lines of his mental script he came up with,

'The name is Cole. As you can plainly see I'm nineteen years old. I tend to travel a lot so don't be surprised if I'm here one minuet and not the next. I have many likes as I do dislikes. My hobbies are my business not yours. If you have any question don't you dare ask me because my answer will always be 'why the hell should I know?'. As for family... simple their dead. Oh, and before I end this... no you cannot have my number. Apart from that I think it pretty much covers the basics so can you please get lost?"

Most of that were white lies. The only full lie was his age and that number thing. The only thing that was the truth was his name. He had done this for so long that nothing could really surprise. Cole knew very well his brother would act differently. He would be boastful, spilling secrets but not the ones that would cause suspicion. He would bask in the glory. It's one of the reasons why Cole had been able to find his brother so easily over the years. His brother could never shut the hell up.

Cole finally pop open the car door and steps outside breathing in the air. Stale was the first thing that came through his mind. The air here is polluted. Dull. Just like the architecture. And, he once again wonders why his brother chose this of all places.

Instead of mulling over his brother's thought as he knew very well he could never work out what goes through his brothers mind, Cole makes his way to the building that caught his attention and made him stop the car.

_Mystic Grill, _he reads and almost rolls his eyes. It was such an original name! He wondered where they got that from.

Instead he looks at the positives. This place better sell good alcohol.

Cole enters the bar confidently and once notices the attention he gains. Most girls in the bar are staring at him wide-eyed, drinking in his appearance. Again, he has to refrain from rolling his eyes. Guys are studying him, checking if he is a threat to their ladies. Cole can almost see the gears changing in their heads, realizing he is a very big threat and glare at him as a warning.

Cole ignores all this and instead walks to the bartenders table. The bartender comes over to him to take his order and Cole quickly takes in the guys appearance. He was young-looking with blonde hair and light blue eyes. This with tanned skin actually makes the guy a bit hot. Cole really doesn't care.

"Hey... so, you must be new here to mystic falls?" the bartender says assessing him.

Cole has a specific urge to shout. Why the hell does this guy have to ask about personal stuff? Can't he just take his order and leave?

"Yeah, I am." Cole replies hoping the guy will leave at that and ask him for his order.

"So, what brings you to this small town?"

Ah, if his brother was here now, Cole had a feeling that he would be laughing at his face.

"Stuff." Cole drawl's.

The bartender finally seems to understand that Cole doesn't want this friendly chat so he leaves things short,

"By the way, my name is Matt. I don't work here anymore but I'm covering for a friend now. Anyway what would you like?"

"A bottle of Bourbon." Cole answers briefly.

"Cool, that quiet popular here... But, I need to ask for your I.D, just need to make sure your legal to drink." Matt answers with a grin.

Cole gets out his card and passes it to Matt wordlessly. Matt assesses it for a few moments before handing it back to Cole with a grin and an 'order's up.'

Cole nods his head and quickly glances around the bar. He sees most girls looking at him with sex- eyes and he ignores it completely. Now, if only his brother was here. He would manage to take away all the stares to him self and bask in it. But, he wasn't with his brother anymore. He wouldn't be with his brother for a very long time.

Cole looks down on the oak colored table staring blankly. He was alone. As it always has been. And, yet he couldn't feel anymore depressed. Cole feels himself about to slip into the past when a sudden jingle breaks his revenue.

He doesn't know what it is but he snaps his head to the direction of the sound and stares. His eyes widen and his jaw drops. If he had been able to see himself he would have burst out laughing at his expression.

In his sight, he's staring at a girl who of course he had never seen before. The girl had beautiful caramel colored skin and it looks incredibly soft. She had long brown hair falling down like waves to the middle of her back. Her eyes from what Cole could see from this far was a bright green color sparkling under the light in the car. She was curvaceous like a vixen wearing a deep v-neckline t-shirt with blue jeans and long boots. It was obvious she wore this kind of outfit to keep her warm. She was absolutely gorgeous.

Cole vaguely registers that she had come in with two other women but he couldn't care less about that. What had him so shocked was the electricity. The tingles. The excitement. The feeling of his dark blood running through his body too fast. He knew exactly what this was. He had learnt about this inside and out.

Yet, it couldn't happen now. Not with this war going on with his brother. It was way too dangerous. For him and for her. However...he knew very well he wouldn't be able to stay away. He remembered when he was little and naïve he wanted this to happen so badly. Cole remembered all the sayings that if he was to stay away from her it would feel worse than dying. But, Cole also knew he was weak. He's weak to stay away. It was physically impossible. He couldn't do it.

She and him are connect.

She was his...

* * *

**And, that's the end of this for the beginning. I don't know how this is but I've tried to keep it unanimous with Cole's past. So what do you think? Do you like Cole? Please read and review!**

**Thank you! **


End file.
